Springfield Sepultura/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producers Jeff Ruediger John Frink Matt Selman Co-Executive Producers J. Stewart Burns Kevin McMullan Michael Price David Leary Bill Odenkirk Patrick Hudson Joel H. Cohen Harter Ryan Rob LaZebnik David Rippy Jeff Westbrook Chris Rippy Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Consulting Producers Dan Castellaneta Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Dan Greaney David Lewis Tim Long Tony A. Goodman Carolyn Omine Luis Escobar David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Bruce C. Shelley Max Pross Ian M. Fischer Mike Scully George Meyer David Mirkin Mike Reiss Lance Hoke Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Jack Humphries Angelo Laudon Denise Sirkot Sandy Petersen Richard Sakai Written by Graeme Devine George Meyer Matt Selman Directed by Michael Brown Executive Producers Dave Pottinger Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Alestorm Kenneth Branagh Stephen Lang Kevin Michael Richardson Sepultura Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Jim Cummings Kelsey Grammer Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Picture Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks and Mr. Petersen Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening and Mr. Jones N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean and Mr. Pottinger Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Nick Dahan • Daniel Furlong Juliet Kaufman • Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Animation Director Chang, Myung Nam Assistant Director Herman Sharaf Lead Animation Timer Adam Kuhlman Patrick Buchanan Animation Timers Neil Affleck • Richard Gasparian Bryan A. Hehmann • Robert Ingram Mike Kidd • Frank Marino Additional Timers Ray Claffey • Duane Santos Marcin Szymanski • Douglas Gallery Larry Smith • John Evanson 2nd Unit Director Jennifer Moeller Retake Director K.C. Johnson Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Supervisors Brad Ableson David P. Kubalak Joseph D. Gillum Storyboard Gavin Freitas • Dusty Monk Brian F. Sousa • Jeremy Robinson Ralph Sosa • Richard Geldreich Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach • Andrew P. Foster Luis Escobar • Vance Hampton Animatic Layout Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Design Lynna Blankenship • Brad J. Crow Nathan C. Stefan • Jeffrey A. Mertz Daniel Chiu • Debbie Peterson Sean Coons • Charles Ragins Jabu Henderson • George Stokes Hugh MacDonald • Lance Wilder Scott Winsett • Ken Wilder Character Design Dale Hendrickson • Charles Tinney David A. Cherry • Tommy Tejeda Dusty Monk • Robert Fermier Eric S. Keyes • Paul D. Bettner Kevin M. Newman • David J. Bettner Shawn Lohstroh • Joe Wack Timothy A. Deen • Matt Groening Shannon O'Connor • Sam Simon Prop Design John MacFarlane • Mike Pettengill Kevin N. Moore • Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Jung A Anderson • Eric Lara Adam Dykstra • Davy Lauterbach Character Layout Edwin E. Aguilar • Gene Kohler Jr. Istvan Majoros • Richard Gyger Norman P. Auble • Doug Marien Greg Checketts • Juan R. Martinez Gabriel DeFrancesco • Silvia Pompei Andrew Olson • Ryan Rivette Lejon Douroux • Rick Salonga Lizette Atkinson • Cyndi Tang Lance Kramer • Jason D. Warnesky Tom Madrid, Jr. Lead Background Layout Greg Street Background Layout Geoffrey Anderson James Parris Fred Gardner Jeff Myers Glen Wuthrich John Liu Steve Pilapil Gerald Clifford Rey George Villaflor CG Artist Brent M. Bowen Jake Dotson Roy Rabey FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Balser Dominique Blaskovich Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Dennis Lee Harting Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editor Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Lead Coordinators Edu Black Anne Vasquez Animation Production Coordinators Robert Brunette • James McKinnie Sam Grinberg • Katherine Seibert Nikki Isordia • Angela Wixtrom Ross McAlpine Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Janes Animation Production Assistants Jody Brooks • Rio Sakurai Minni Clark • Brooks Stonestreet Margaret Glaser • Lilly Thorne Ronald McNutt • Jesse Torres Jr. The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #WABF16 COPYRIGHT © 2017 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and The Simpsons characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION Category:Credits Category:Season 28 Episodes